


Against All Odd

by Gdanzk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Slash, mShenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdanzk/pseuds/Gdanzk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU: Kaidan Alenko's life has been through hell since his first day in Grissom Academy. No one talk to him because he's biotic. And inside the biotic society, everybody think that he's a freak because his L2 implants. His daily studying life is overturned when one day, a school assignment make him work with his long time crush, William Shepard. What will happened when both of them, with different background, go through hell together and establish a unique bond that is unbreakable despite the odds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Crude Language, MM content.

Kaidan Alenko is walking through the hallway when he suddenly tripped into the floor. His assignment were scattered all over the floor and everybody is laughing at him.

"Yo fucker, watch your step." A girl with funny hair and tattoo all over her body staring at him as he tripped into her feet.

"Isn't that one of your friend from biotic division, Jack?" A girl with long black hair asked the other girl, Jack.

"No one actually know him really. He's some sort of freaks. He's on L2 implants. That's so fucking weird." Jack retorted as she walk past Kaidan who just collect his scattered paper.

"Come on Brooks, Shepard's expecting us." She said, rushing to the cafeteria while looking at her omni tool.

"Are you alright down there?"

Kaidan looked up and surprised that someone actually cared about him. He saw a blue woman with weird hair and scaly skin.

"Who are you?" He asked while the woman handing him some of his assignment.

"My name is Liara, I'm an exchange student from Serrice Academy in Thessia. What happened to you? Everybody seems to reluctant to help you." Liara asked while pulling Kaidan up.

"Well, I just tripped into the wrong person." Kaidan said while handing his hand, "Kaidan Alenko from Earth, nice to see some friendly face." He smiled to Liara's friendly attitude, something that rare for him. "So you're an Asari?"

"Yes that's true."

 

"What are you doing here? I mean that Grissom Academy is only for humans, no?" He asked.

"Well, as I told you before, I'm an exchange student and I will stay here one full semester." She said. "It's Council program to get human closer to the galaxy society."

"So you guys were studying the humans?"

"Examining would be the proper word, and we're accepting the Humans too, so it's bilateral." She said.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Liara. I probably should leaving by now but it's great to meet you, I'll see you around, yes?" Kaidan said

"Nice to see you too, Kaidan." Liara said as she walked away.

Kaidan make his way into the cafeteria where everyone is gathering, except for himself. He always sit in the corner near the window where no one is sitting at because it's far away from the podium, where the cool kids hang around.

The fact is that the closer you get, the cooler you are. And at the centre of the universe is the hottest and meanest guys in the galaxy, William James Shepard, a blonde-haired teal-eyed hunk with the most arousing voice and that stare that melt you once it landed upon you.

But with such charming quality, William is the meanest person in the world. Anyone gets on his way will be exiled and people he hate suddenly were sent home. Rumor says that he's born to a super rich family with genetic superior and strong personality.

For Kaidan, William is definitely strong. He's been watching him. Everything on him seems to be handpicked by God. He's perfect.

"Can I join you?" Suddenly a strange voice take Kaidan back to reality. A Quarian is standing in front of him with a strange mixture food in her tray. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, who are you?"

"Kaidan Alenko." He smiled as Tali settling down.

"So why are you here? Alone?"

"Well, it's my table and I liked it."

"It's good that you let me sit. The other humans were.... superstitious. They think that I will steal their foo because I'm a Quarian, but I can't even eat humans food." Tali said while slurping something into her suit.

"So you're in the student exchange?" Kaidan asked.

"No. I choose to study here for my Pilgrimage Rite. There is no proper education for Quarians, really. We learn everything as skills, not knowledge." She said.

"Well, it's nice to have some friendly faces in my table, you know." Kaidan smiled.

"You can't see my face exactly. But it's nice to have someone who doesn't blame you for their loss." Tali said.

The bell is ringing, everyone is walking to the classroom. Kaidan's next class is 'Biotic Warfare' in the battle room. 'Of course I will do some damage' Kaidan told himself.

The class is unusually crowded as Kaidan stepped inside. Then Kaidan see that William is in the class, with the rest of the N7 division.

"Good morning class, today we will practice our combat skills as a combined team. We will see how much you guys can cooperate." Mr. Hackett started.

"And the rest of you will be split into a group of four, where you will be tested as a group." Mrs. Allers continued.

Kaidan feel uneasy. No one has ever do a teamwork with him. He always do the assignment alone, which is goo for his grades, but not for his social life. He didn't bother to listen until his name is mentioned.

"Group 13 will consist Biotic students Kaidan Alenko and Miranda Lawson and N7 trainee James Vega and William Shepard."

Suddenly Kaidan feel the most confusing feeling in the world. He will work with Shepard? He feel excited, because it's like touching his dreams. But he feels terrified. Because Shepard is no good guy, he's the most ruthless guy in the academy.

"Shit!"


	2. Not as Dreamy as I Imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two here! Yay! :)  
> I don't know if you guys like it or not, but I hope you do.

"Shit!"

"Is there any problem with that, Mr. Alenko?" Mrs. Allers asked Kaidan when Kaidan realized he's cursing in his head so loud that it's comig out to the world.

"It's alright ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt you." Kaidan say as everyone's attention turned back to Mrs. Allers.

"So we're teammates, huh?" A silky soft yet strong voice suddenly got it's way into his ear, making him shivering.

"Uhm.. Yeah." Kaidan replied with a slight nervous.

"I'm Miranda Lawson, It's nice to see you." Miranda give her hand to Kaidan.

"Kaidan Alenko." Kaidan smiled as he take her soft and flawless hand.

"I've been watching you for quite a while, you never speak to anyone, really." Miranda said with a smirk in her face.

"Yeah, no one is actually interested, so...."

"Hey, the teacher is asking us to do some training, are you guys coming?" James Vega say to his new teammates.

"Hi I'm Miranda Lawson." Miranda said "and this is Kaidan Alenko."

"Yea, I know who you were." He said while walking away. "Let's don't make Shepard waiting or he will go berserk on all of us.

"Come on!" Miranda grabbed Kaidan's hand and dragging him into the training fields.

'Whoa, what happened today?' Kaidan told himself. Kaidan has already have two new friends today and now hi teammates seems to be paying attention to him. Wasn't he invisible before?

"Alright you people let's begin with a small introduction. My name is William Shepard, and I decide to be the leader of this group." Shepard said to the rest of the group.

"Yea that's a good idea Shepard. And for the two of you, I'm James Vega." James told both Kaidan and Miranda.

"Well, I'm Miranda Lawson." Miranda said with a little less excitement, maybe it's because she already say that so many times now.

"Kaidan Alenko." Kaidan smiled to Shepard.

"Alright, because we already get to know each other now, I will give each of you assignment to do. James, you will be the Master of Arms, Miranda will be the Offensive Biotic, and you Alenko, you will be Defensive Biotic." He said with stern face.

"Miranda, go practice with James, you must learn to make take the enemy down. Can you handle it, James?" Shepard said.

"Sure." James said then walk away with Miranda.

"And you, Alenko. I need you to e focus on me, then try to wrap me with you biotic so that I won't get hurt." Shepard said

"Yeah I'm focused on you already..." He trailed off as Shepard raise his eyebrow and give him that stare. "I won't let you down, Shepard.

"Good." Shepard said as he walk backward some meter before stopped an signaling Kaidan to do his task.

Kaidan use all of his power to wrap Shepard with his biotic, he did very well, but bit for too long, because he's not trained for defensive position, and his shield wrap loosening.

"Come on Alenko! Try harder!" Shepard yelled at Kaidan, who is trying to make a perfect shield with his biotic, but no matter what he's doing, it always flawed.

"You let me down, Alenko." Shepard said while walking away, making Kaidan feel the pang of failure and guilt all over his body.

'I let Shepard down?' He asked himself with disbelieve. Everything seems to be crumble that seconds, Shepard is not impressed with him. He won't impressed with him.

"I should make Shepard impressed." He told himself then start to wrap Shepard while he's giving orders to Miranda and James.

The shield Kaidan make were so perfect that Shepard is turning around with small smile over his face, looking into Kaidan. Kaidan smiled and suddenly everything seems blurry and his head were light that he fall down into the ground, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who've reading this so far, I know it's short, but I promise it will be longer in the future. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new at writing a fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this is no gold, but I want to try, so comments wont hurt ;)


End file.
